Whore
by JimmM
Summary: Soho, une voiture noire et un baiser dans un appartement. [OS MYSTRADE]


**OS encore sur mon couple préféré, et oui, j'en ai encore !**

**Comme d'habitude : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

« - Non Sherlock, on ne parle pas aux gens comme ça, même si ces femmes sont des prostituées, soupira Lestrade encore une fois.

\- Vous voulez que je sois vulgaire inspecteur ? Je peux aussi dire qu'elles sont des pu…

\- Wow !, cria l'inspecteur un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il y a des enfants ici ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna il y avait effectivement deux enfants assis non loin d'eux au commissariat.

« - Vous pouvez appeler les services sociaux, reprit Sherlock, leurs parents les ont abandonné : un père dans la mafia et une mère qui n'en veut pas. Simple déduction.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, murmura l'inspecteur, rentrez à Baker Street. Maintenant. »

Tandis que John tirait Sherlock qui essayait de rétorquer par la manche vers la sortie, Lestrade se passa la main sur le visage et posa son regard sur les deux enfants assis sur les chaises trop grandes. Il soupira une énième fois, prit ses dossiers et sortit de Scotland Yard.

.

Il descendit du taxi à Soho et approcha la première fille de joie qu'il vit. Il lui demanda des informations sur l'enquête en cours en essayant poliment de refuser ses avances. Tous les gestes de la jeune fille qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années étaient sensuels et tandis qu'elle mettait sa poitrine encore plus en valeur, Lestrade se concentra encore plus sur ses yeux, si vides et tristes. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et lui tendit un billet de £20 en bredouillant qu'elle devrait s'acheter quelque chose de chaud à manger et rebroussa chemin. Il marchait depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'une voiture noire s'arrêta au bord du trottoir. L'inspecteur soupira, vérifia que personne ne le suivait et monta dans la voiture.

« - Oui, je sais que j'ai retiré votre frère de l'enquête, mais…, commença-t-il en fermant la portière de la voiture.

\- Soho pour une prostituée inspecteur ? Vous pourriez choisir meilleure compagnie, répliqua froidement Mycroft, le regard rivé à son portable. »

Lestrade resta interdit, fixant l'homme assit en face de lui, le visage faiblement éclairé par l'écran de son téléphone.

« - Pardon ? »

Mycroft fixa ses yeux dans les siens en soupirant sans pour autant répéter.

« - Je peux vous donner des contacts qui sauront vous conseiller en matière de… filles, répondit-il soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Attendez, vous avez vraiment des contacts pour ça ?

\- Et alors ?, reprit Mycroft en haussant les épaules. »

L'inspecteur ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un rire, ce qui fit sourire l'espace d'un quart de seconde Mycroft. Enfin, c'est ce que Lestrade pensait avoir vu.

« - Désolé mais c'était tellement inattendu. »

Mycroft lui répondit pas un haussement d'épaules et replongea sur l'écran de son téléphone. Un silence s'installa dans la voiture tandis qu'elle roulait dans les rues londonienne.

« - Vous n'êtes pas venu me parler uniquement de complaisance et de plaisir sexuel j'imagine ? »

L'inspecteur put alors voir distinctement les joues de l'homme en face de lui rougir, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son long manteau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il haussa un sourcil, ses sentiments s'emmêlant quelque peu.

« - Mycroft ?, se risqua-t-il.

\- Si, finit par lâcher Mycroft, ça ne me plaisait pas de vous savoir là-bas alors…

\- « plaire » ?, s'étonna l'inspecteur.

\- Vous m'avez compris, lui répondit Mycroft en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Justement, non. »

Mycroft soupira, rangea son téléphone et se pencha en avant comme pour lui faire une confidence.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. Bien. Ça ne me plaisait pas de vous savoir accompagné ce soir. Ou n'importe quel soir, d'ailleurs. »

Lestrade lui adressa un sourire franche et vit le visage de Mycroft se décomposer d'incompréhension avant de se reprendre et de figer son expression comme il savait si bien le faire.

« - J'étais là pour une enquête, répondit l'inspecteur en lui indiquant du menton les trois dossiers posés sur la banquette à côté de lui.

\- Oh, lâcha Mycroft en se redressant sur son siège. Nous sommes arrivés chez vous. »

À ces mots la voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de l'inspecteur et Mycroft sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« - Vous me plaisez aussi, lança l'inspecteur avant de fermer la portière et de monter chez lui. Mycroft resta interloqué quelques secondes et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il sortit de la voiture et monta jusqu'à l'appartement de Lestrade qui lui ouvrit la porte en grand.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que votre déduction est juste que…

\- Oui, oui, le coupa l'inspecteur en balayant l'air de sa main. »

Il attrapa le visage de l'homme en face de lui à deux mains pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un élan d'amour inconditionné et retenu beaucoup trop longtemps. Mycroft répondit et à peine la porte de l'appartement fermée, leurs habits rejoignèrent le sol.

.

« - Du coup c'est vraiment non pour une compagnie féminine ?, renchérit Mycroft en resserrant sa cravate le lendemain matin.

\- Tu trouves que tu ressembles à une fille ?, lui répondit l'inspecteur en défaisant le nœud de la cravate que Mycroft venait de faire.

\- Je vais être en retard, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en essayant de dissimuler le sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

\- Et alors ?, continua Lestrade en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

La discussion se termina sur ces dernières paroles et sur le sourire et la plénitude que les deux hommes éprouvaient enfin vraiment pour la première fois de leur vie.

.

.

**Un OS soft qui finit bien eeeeeet que j'ai essayé de rendre humoristique, mais bon, je ne l'avais pas vraiment imaginé comme ça.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, en attendant le prochain OS/TS n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

**XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


End file.
